Vergil vs Superman
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Vergil has attracted Superman's attention by brutalizing criminals, and Superman sees Vergil as a threat to the safety of his city. The superhero, the Kryptonian, the Man of Steel, vs the evil swordsman, the demon, the Dark Slayer.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or DC Comics.**

The last thug fell in several heaps on the ground, his head dropping down beside his torso. Vergil stepped on the man's head and crushed it, sheathing the deadly demonic blade Yamato. Vergil started to keep walking, turning his back on the pile of shredded human corpses behind him, when a sudden burst of wind hit the ground in front of him, blowing his coat back. Vergil rapidly teleported away from the wind blast, appearing on the other side of the body pile. A man in a blue costume that resembled a wetsuit or a light space suit from Star Trek was now standing or more accurately hovering where Vergil had been, glaring at Vergil.

"These men may have been criminals, but they didn't deserve this."  
>Vergil shrugged. "Flawed statement. One of them was a female. She's somewhere in the middle of the pile. I'm not going to dig her up to show you."<br>The man dashed over to Vergil at high speeds. Vergil saw the attack coming and swung his hand at the man to block the attack, but his arm was instantly filled with pain and literal splits in the skin from the man's blow. Vergil was sent flying back, his arm healing and his teleportation taking him back to the ground on his feet.

Vergil glared in horror at the man who had hit him. No one had ever hit him that hard before.  
>"Who are you?" Snapped Vergil, struggling to keep his voice even.<br>"I'm Superman. And you are?"  
>Vergil chuckled. "What a stupid name. Superman… I guess you didn't put much thought into it."<br>Superman was unfazed by this insult, so he instead hovered above the ground, preparing to attack. He had noticed that the man in the coat had reactions that were faster than the coated man's own movements, having reacted to Superman's charge which had been sub-relativistic. However, the man in blue was barely above the speed of sound in actual movement.

"And your name is?"  
>"I am Vergil. The son of the dark knight Sparda."<br>Superman narrowed his eyes. The name Sparda was familiar. Either Wonder Woman or Shazam had mentioned him at some point. He was apparently a very impressive former demon who was considered one of Earth's first and most powerful superheroes. Clark found it hard to believe that this white haired swordsman was the son of someone who was the world's earliest generation of superhero. What was worse, the young man had displayed nothing of the power Sparda would have had to possess to do the things he had been accredited for doing. Superman was cautious of any hidden power the young man might possess, and also cautious because if he was the son of Sparda that meant he was a demon, which meant he had magic abilities.

Vergil suddenly gripped his sheathed blade and fired a string of Judgement Cuts, which Superman saw appearing out of the fabric of reality in time to dodge them. Vergil then fired a string of spectral swords at Superman, who responded by shooting them down with his Heat Vision. Vergil saw the Heat Vision coming and dodged it just as it was about to hit him in the face. Superman noted this, and was impressed, though he was starting to see a pattern. Vergil had the reactions to dodge but his speed was somewhat lacking. Seeing this, Superman blew at Vergil, who jumped up but was too slow and was caught in the gust and blown up into the air, where Superman started firing Heat Vision at him in small blasts. Vergil started swiping the Heat Vision blasts out of the air, and Superman blew him upwards again.

Vergil spun through the air from the blast of wind, glaring in horror at his sword, which was starting to really heat up from the lasers hitting it. The blade would stay usable but Vergil didn't want to get hit by that laser eye ability. Vergil righted himself and teleported back to the ground, charging at Superman with Yamato slashing at high speeds and firing off Judgement Cuts and Summoned Swords. Superman dodged most of the attacks, flying back and wiping the blood from a shallow cut on his shoulder from a Judgement Cut he hadn't completely dodged. Superman recognised that Vergil's katana was a magic blade and thus that it could cut him.

Superman blew at Vergil again, but this time Vergil teleported and avoided the wind blast. Superman was now thinking of the things Vergil could do. They were fairly straight forward, and yet when used well they made for a significant challenge. Superman fired a blast of Heat Vision at Vergil again, watching as Vergil avoided it by teleporting. Superman then decided on a different tactic, and flew up into the sky. Vergil started flinging magic energy blades and cuts in reality at Superman, but they were nowhere near fast enough to catch up to him. Vergil teleported up to Superman, crying out in horror as Superman caught him by the neck, using his other hand to grip Vergil's left arm, which held the sheathed Yamato.

Vergil struggled in Superman's grip as Superman continued to ascend.  
>"Damn you!"<br>Vergil transformed into his Devil Trigger, releasing a blast of demonic energy as he did. Superman winced, having felt it quite badly, but his grip did not weaken at all, despite the fact Vergil's aura was burning Superman's hands. Superman glared into the blue devil's eyes, considering using his Heat Vision but deciding not to. Vergil then used his clawed thumb to slide Yamato from its sheath, catching it with his other hand and releasing a single Summoned Sword, sticking it into Superman's shoulder, Superman having narrowly avoided it going through his chest. Superman flung Vergil higher into the air, and Vergil started to hit friction from the speed. Superman blew at Vergil and launched him higher, cursing as Vergil vanished and reappeared on the ground, reverting to human form.

Superman flew up higher, leaving the atmosphere but continuing to watch Vergil with his telescopic vision. The Sun was now visible, as it had been night time in Metropolis City but up here the Sun was finally fuelling Superman. Superman flew up into the Sun itself, healing the cuts he had. He then flew back to the Earth, instantly shedding the heat of the Sun with his speed which was now just under light speed. Superman slowed down in time to land softly on Earth, right in front of Vergil. Vergil fired more Judgement Cuts and phased back into his Devil Trigger, but Superman blew focused wind into Vergil's face and blew him off balance then fired a blast of Heat Vision into the hilt of Yamato, the shockwave forcing the sword into an awkward position. Superman had already fired several more blasts of Heat Vision, most of which hit Vergil in the chest area, the final of which hit the blade of Yamato, shooting the sword from Vergil's hand.

Superman flew in, seizing Vergil by the shoulders and flying up into space with him, having already used his x-ray vision to ascertain that Vergil could survive in almost any environment, space included. Vergil released several bursts of energy as the two ascended, with Superman grinding his teeth to ignore the pain as he took the hits without faltering. Finally Superman hovered not far from the Sun, soaking in the Sun's rays to heal himself while the heat of the star took its toll on Vergil. Superman leaned closer, punching Vergil in the face hard enough to revert him to his human form, upon which he went almost limp in Superman's hands, struggling to stay awake.

Superman glanced at the Sun, and turned to Vergil.  
>"I could throw you in there, you know. You don't know how lucky you are."<br>Summoning up the last of his strength, Vergil activated his Devil Trigger again, and Superman flew away from the Sun, flying at speeds just short of relativistic to return to the Earth in twenty seconds and land at a much slower speed, dropping the barely conscious blue devil onto the ground next to the discarded Yamato. Vergil started to reach for it, but Superman's foot was clamped down on the blade in an instant. Superman then picked Vergil up again, picking up the sword with his left hand. Exhausted, Vergil reverted to his human form, losing consciousness and going limp in Superman's grip.

* * *

><p>Superman carried the now unconscious Vergil to the Watchtower, where he handed the blue clad demon to Wonder Woman, who promptly wrapped her Lasso of Truth around Vergil's waist, ready to take him with her to Themyscira as her prisoner, though leaving his hands free.<br>Vergil woke, looking up at Wonder Woman and realising he had more possible enemies and was still exhausted.  
>"Damn it!"<br>Wonder Woman knelt down in front of him, looking into his eyes.  
>"Superman and I believe you can be rehabilitated. We want to help you."<br>Vergil struggled briefly, not finding the strength to stand, before answering, "I often thought about sparring with Amazons. Maybe you can teach me."  
>Vergil seemed horrified by his own admittance of his position as a student rather than a master, but Wonder Woman patted his shoulder gently.<br>"The Lasso will make you tell the truth, but that is nothing to be ashamed of. I knew your father. He was great, and now you can be too."  
>Vergil slumped, but Wonder Woman saw that this was to hide a brief warm look he had directed at her. Satisfied she was reaching the young demon, Wonder Woman released him from the Lasso and prepared to take her prisoner turned trainee to Themyscira to be taught to become more like his father.<p>

_Analysis: _

_Vergil can block shots from Artemis which are stated in their descriptions as being lasers and certainly behave like lasers, to go with this Dante has showings in DMC3 of being able to dodge and block lasers and blasts of light in gameplay, three things strongly indicating reactions around light speed. Vergil has only one feat of such a thing but it still fits. However, light speed reactions is nothing new to Superman, who has that and faster than light flight. While it is true Dante and Mundus display feats of outrunning light, flying past distant stars and traversing bodies of space, not only are these two both clearly proven to be vastly superior to Vergil, but Vergil can't fly at all, making faster than light speed a reality for Mundus and full powered Devil Trigger Dante but something entirely out of reach for Vergil. _

_Vergil had the reactions to defend himself from Superman's attacks and the teleportation for dodging, and with Yamato being a magic blade that cuts holes in reality he can use it to grievously wound and even kill Superman, but outside his teleportation he really doesn't have the movement speed to land any decisive hits on Superman, reactions notwithstanding. Basically each can defend against the other one's attacks, but Superman being so much faster, despite Vergil's reactions being fast enough to defend, made his job of dodging Vergil's attacks much easier than Vergil's job of dodging Superman's, in particular the super breath which is clearly much harder to dodge than Heat Vision since Vergil actually had to outrun it and couldn't._

_ In addition Superman's vastly superior strength made his attacks devastating when they started landing, and Vergil was at his peak trying to withstand Superman's attacks, whereas all Superman really needed to worry about was Yamato and its various magic blade abilities, as it's been shown with Wonder Woman, Shazam and Black Adam that magic blades are more of a threat to Superman than magic energy, which is why the Devil Trigger's energy attacks did so little damage. In short, all Superman had to worry about was Yamato, and once he'd taken it from Vergil the fight became rather one-sided as not only did that remove Vergil's only ability to kill Superman, but also removed his teleportation and thus removed his ability to do anything of much use once Superman carried him into space. _


End file.
